Happy New Years, Tifa!
by lolitaxox
Summary: CloTi..i suck @ summaries.


**CloTi**

**By Shikanaz**

**-:-**

Tifa hummed to herself as she placed a beer glass into the sink. It was New Year's Eve, at 11:32, and she was so lonely she was just about to pull her hair out(washing dirty dishes wasn't helping either). Everyone in the house was gone—Tifa had heard Yuffie whispering something mischievous to Cid about a _plan_—except she and Cloud. They had left _she and Cloud_. She and Cloud were _alone_. In a house. _Alone_.

That thought would've made her giggle if the door to the bar hadn't opened. She abruptly looked up, her deep eyes sharp and alert. But they softened when she saw Cloud glaring. Not at her, she guessed, probably a bad delivery.

"Cloud.." she looked at him with a gentle smile. "You're late."

He answered her with a grunt as he plopped down in a chair near the corner. "Didn't mean to make you worry, Tif." He said quietly.

They enjoyed each other in a comfortable silence, Tifa washing the last of the dishes, Cloud rubbing his temples and grunting and groaning. Fifteen minutes passed and Tifa was drying her hands when she heard Cloud stand up.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't mean to sound so needy, but she was wondering why Cloud was so tense—well tenser then usual. They'd known each other for years and he still rarely ever opened up to her.

Cloud looked at her and tried his best to smile. _Don't worry Tifa.. _He wanted to say, then take her into his arms and kiss her and love her. Whoa. Where did all _that _come from? He shook his head and cleared the random yet inviting thoughts from his head. "Upstairs. Do you know where that heating pad is, Tif? My back is killing me."

"Uhhh…I think they took it." Tifa said distantly as she looked at the clock. 11:40. Twenty minutes until the New Year. She sighed. No kiss, she knew that. I mean, sure she _wanted _one, but there was no chance Cloud would just…kiss her.

She slowly ran her fingers through her hair. Cloud watched her. He was just now noticing how much beauty was contained inside her. _DAMN! _He shook his head once more. He also watched her glance at the clock. "Tifa?"

Tifa glanced at him, her wine-colored eyes still distracted. "Hmm?" she walked over to the nearest bar stool an sat down…well maybe slumped down.

"Where is everyone?" asked Cloud, as he began to notice that they were the only ones in the house.

Tifa simply shrugged. That made the blonde actually concerned. He walked over to her, stopping when he was behind her chair. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Its New Year's Eve. Why aren't you happy?"

The bartender slowly turned her head. Deep red met icy blue. She smiled at him. "Why aren't _you?_"

And then she was back. The kind girl Cloud had known. He sighed happily. "Touché." That actually made her giggle, then made him blush, but he shook his head furiously to try and clear it.

"So. Are you going to tell me or not?"

Tifa slowly let a deep sigh escape her lips. _I might as well.. _"Its New Year's Eve. And I—" but she stopped short. "Never mind."

"That's not very helpful, Tif."

She giggled again. "Too bad Spiky."

And then the doors to the bar opened again. Both of them stood, Cloud clutching his buster sword and Tifa already putting on her gloves.

And then a little voice from the doorway called, "Tifaaaaaaa!" Cloud sighed. "Damn kids getting me worked up…" he was about to say something else when he felt a jolt of pain in his gut. Dammit! Tifa had just punched him. Her regular punches hurt, but she had her gloves on. He winced.

Meanwhile, Marlene, with Denzel at her heels, skipped over to them. "Hi Tifa!" she said with a childish smile playing at her lips. Tifa smiled back and lifted the young girl into her arms. "Marlene! Did they forget you guys?" That was when Denzel stepped into her line of sight. "Nope! Yuffie said she was leaving us with you so that we could bring you and Cloud together! Oops!" he quickly covered his mouth. Tifa's eyes widened. "Excuse me, little boy?" she had a mischievous grin on her lips, but before she spoke again, she glanced over her shoulder. Cloud was heading up the steps. Denzel chased after him.

Marlene touched Tifa's cheek. "Isn't that what you want, Tifa?" Tifa just looked down in response. She let Marlene down and sat back at the stool.

The little girl was a spitting image of her older sister. Aerith had long brown hair, too. And a bow tied her braid together, just like Marlene. That made Tifa mildly angry. That Cloud was still stuck up on her best friend in the world and he was too blind to see how much she loved him. Tears dotted her eyes. _Damn you, Aerith… I wish he could just get over you. _

"_Oh Tifa.." _said a soft voice, accompanied by a giggle. That startled Tifa. Marlene was already going upstairs, so it couldn't have been her. _"I know you hear me, Tif." _And then she knew. Aerith. That was enough to make her tears spill down her cheeks. _"Don't cry, sweetie. Why are you crying?" _Then Tifa could've sworn she'd felt a hand brush her face and wipe them away. "Aerith…quit haunting me!" she clutched her perfect black locks and her tears stopped. It was clear that she missed her fallen friend. "W-why did you have to die, Aerith?" she asked quietly. Then, a swirl of blue glittering dust came before her. _"Everything happens for a reason, Tif. I died so that I could save the planet." _She paused. _"But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. Cloud…you love him." _Tifa slowly nodded, but Aerith giggled. _"I wasn't asking silly. Its obvious." _The dust began to swarm around Tifa until she saw pale arms resting on her shoulder. She glanced behind her. Aerith was holding her. She was perfectly visible now. Here face. Her hair. Her eyes were closed and her chin was resting against Tifa's shoulder.

"Tifa…" her soothing voice was now physical, and not in her mind. "Cloud will come around." Her grip around her friend dissolved, as did her body. _"Tifa…" _she whispered. _"I promise." _And then she was gone. Tifa didn't even bother to stop her.

"Tifaaaaaaa!" called Marlene from the bottom step. Tifa turned her head towards her and tried not to look like she was crying. "Yes, sweetheart?" The mini-Aerith walked towards her and sat down on her lap. "Cloud said we could go watch fireworks! At Sister's church!" her grin was big and toothy, and something made her believe Cloud didn't actually agree. But then she saw Denzel dragging him down the stairs. She laughed. "Oh okay." she glanced over at her friend. "Spiky I never knew you were so compassionate!" The blonde grunted in response, making her giggle.

"C'mon, Cloud!" said Marlene and she made her way over to him. "You might just like it!"

Tifa stood up and pushed some stray hair behind her ear. "It's 11:58 now," she said, glancing at the clock. "The church is two seconds away. Please, Cloud?"

Cloud looked over at his childhood friend. Dammit. She said _please_. He sighed in agreement and watched Marlene and Denzel race out of the bar door. Tifa and Cloud were alone.

"Thanks hun." Tifa said to him, "They'll unwind, and it'll be easy for them to pour themselves into bed." He made his way over to her. "Come on. Before we miss the fireworks." A smirk was on his lips and he put and arm around her shoulders and led her outside.

XxXxXxX

Cloud watched Tifa as she glanced at her watch. "Just one more minute guys!" and as soon as she said that, the kids began to count down from 60.

"Fifty-nine! Fifty-eight!" they chanted in unison, along with the other kids at the church with them. Tifa smiled.

"Why are you so good with kids?" Cloud suddenly asked her. She turned her head to him and shot him a wry smile. "Why aren't _you_?" That made him chuckle. "So what were you saying earlier…about the holiday?" his blue eyes seemed to soften a bit when Tifa blushed. "I was just saying that…"

"Forty-two! Forty-one!"

"…that I wouldn't get what I wanted.." she looked at the ground. The grass looked blackish against the night, as did the yellow flowers.

Cloud sighed. "What is it that you want?" When Tifa didn't answer, he sighed again.

_I want you to kiss me, Cloud…please…just kiss me…_

"Fine. Don't answer me." He said, taking her hand firmly in his. "You're going to enjoy this night. Since you dragged me out here, you better enjoy it." And despite of herself, Tifa giggled. "I will."

"Twenty-four! Twenty-three!"

Cloud smiled at her. His first _genuine _smile since Aerith was living. And it felt…good, especially when his friend smiled back at him. Wait. Why did he keep labeling her as a friend? He was starting to uncover feelings for her, now that his feelings for Aerith were starting to fade into the backround.

And then, as if it was _trying _to depress him, that memory returned.

"_You came...even though your about to break, right?"_

He felt himself clutch is hair. No. Not that again. He desperately needed to get over her. But its…Aerith. His one and only love. She was beautiful and caring. Her rosy pink lips. Her long flowing hair. Those ocean eyes. And that smile.

..But there was someone else, too. Tifa, with her soft smile and her sexy curves. Her spunky personality. The way she cared about him. And the way she always gave him that tingly feeling. True, Aerith was his love, but Tifa was his soul mate. His soul mate. Then what was he doing?

"Eleven! Ten!"

Tifa watched him as he smiled. Cloud. Smiling. Wow. Rare. This gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Seven! Six! Five! Four!"

He was hesitating. He knew his feelings now, but it still made him nervous. But he needed to think quick. The time was coming.

"Three! Two!"

Tifa sighed. He wasn't going to kiss her.

Cloud breathed. He had to kiss her.

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

And then the fireworks shot into the air. That motivated Cloud. He grabbed Tifa's shoulders and kissed her. And Tifa kissed back, circling her small arms around his neck as he ran his hands down to hold her waist. They kissed slowly first. Then urgently. Then passionately.

And suddenly, Cloud's tongue was everywhere. Massaging hers, dancing across her teeth, around the crevices of her mouth. This was exactly what Tifa wanted, _and _what Aerith promised. Most of all, it was what Cloud did. And that contented her.

Meanwhile, Denzel, Marlene and the other kids watched in awe. Marlene had her hands folded together in a much Aerith-like manner. And Denzel was blushing.

"Hey…Denzel?"

The boy looked over at the girl. "Yuh-huh? What is it, Marlene?"

And then Marlene leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Happy New Year's."

XxXxXxX

"Cloud…" whispered Tifa. "The kids…they're watching." She giggled when she felt Cloud's hand on her rather large ass. After a while he reluctantly pulled his hand away. "Well maybe we should go somewhere private.." Tifa smiled. "Or maybe…we could just stop." She pulled away from him and kissed his cheek. That didn't stop Cloud. He grabbed her hands with his own. "Tifa…" the fireworks were still going and were reflecting in her eyes. "I want you to know that I didn't kiss you just because its New Year's." he looked at her and watched as she tried not to smile. He knew her heart was racing. "I…love you. I wanted you to know that."

The brunette's eyes widened in both happiness and shock. "I…" she stuttered. "Cloud…I love you too." And they kissed again, not even caring that all the orphans were watching.

XxXxXxX


End file.
